A number of arrangements have been devised for mounting picture frames in room corners. The following United States patents disclose arrangements of this type: U.S. Pat. No. 259,751, issued Jun. 20, 1882, U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,577, issued Jul. 11, 1961, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,654, issued Dec. 20, 1994. 
U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,557 is worthy of comment, the patent disclosing a triangular-shaped frame mounted at an upper corner of a room where the ceiling and two walls converge. The frame is held in place by a spring-biased cord extending between a mounting hook and two locations at the back of the frame. More  particularly, the ends of the cord are hooked to two eyelets, one disposed in the back of the top of the frame and the other in the back of the frame bottom. The eyelets project from the frame back and are hidden from view. This arrangement makes it difficult to mount the frame and also to remove it. The bottom of the frame must be manually pulled a considerable distance away from the side walls to allow manual access to the lower end of the mounting cord so that it can be selectively engaged with or disengaged from the eyelet at the bottom of the frame. This is not only awkward but can result in breakage of the cord and/or spring and wall scuffing during either installation or removal of the frame. 